


Black Horse

by HewerOfCaves



Series: B2MeM 2019 Stories [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Elves: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, but they will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HewerOfCaves/pseuds/HewerOfCaves
Summary: Three times Elves engaged in cannibalism.Written for Back to Middle Earth Month.Horror CardO66: Cannibalism





	1. Helcaraxë

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. 
> 
> Not a native speaker, not beta'd.

They said it had started with the groups in the back, where the weak and wounded walked. Then it had spread forward, and now near half of the host knew how elven flesh tasted. Disgusted, troubled and hungry, Fingon reported the news to his father.

Fingolfin looked at the gaunt, fleshless face of his firstborn child and imagined Fëanor's sons feasting on the rich game of Middle-earth.

“I will investigate,” he said, “Look after your brother.”

He returned later, carrying buckets of meat.

“They have only found a new type of seal,” he said, “Try it.”

Fingon didn’t question him.


	2. Doriath

The Elf was still alive but dying. There was blood on his clothes, warm blood. He was a Doriathrim warrior. The children didn’t know him and felt a little comforted. 

Eluréd looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. Elurín was shaking from both cold and horror, but he nodded. The wounded warrior moaned.

Eluréd put his palm on the Elf’s nose and mouth, while Elurín hit him on the head with a stone. The Elf jerked twice and stopped moving. The children took his dagger and bared his thigh. Winters in Doriath were cruel, and they were hungry.


	3. Ost-in-Edhil

He had enough presence of mind to realize that there was a trick. He didn’t have enough presence of mind to care about it. Pain and hunger were the greatest moving forces in his life. He was not going to miss this chance. He sank his broken teeth into the succulent meat.

“Do you like it?” asked Annatar, “I thought you would.” Celebrimbor heard his smirk in the pause. “It is one of your mírdain.”

Nauseated, Celebrimbor gagged. Tears filled his eyes. He kept eating.

Annatar leaned down. “If you tell me your secret,” he whispered, “You will have more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of myself for resisting the idea to make one of these about Maedhros. I'm not proud of the rest of it.


End file.
